War Spoils
by LateforClass
Summary: Arthur defeats King Lot and then takes the young Prince as his concubine, DUB CON, Age difference! SLASH.


**Basically my excuse to write hot Gwaine/Arthur PWP because there isn't enough of them in ff...**

 **Triggers: HEAVY DUB CON! Be warned! Also Age Difference, Under Age Sex, Imprisonment, Confinement, DARK in places so...not my usual style at all!**

 **Short Summary: Arthur takes Prince Gwaine of Lothian as his concubine after he defeats King Lot in battle.**

 **WAR SPOILS**

The round table was silent as Arthur looked around, Merlin's face was etched in disapproval and so was Morgana's and he'd expected nothing less of the two, Agravaine was looking perfectly smug in his seat, Gaius was contemplative, Leon, Elyan, Lancelot and Percival looked uncomfortable to be there even and Arthur sighed giving up and rubbing his temples in frustration and confusion, he did not know what to do and neither it seemed did his council.

Gwen then piped up from where she was stating, "Perhaps it is not necessary to punish the boy for his father's crimes..." Gwen's eyes were imploring and kind as they always were as she continued "You can perhaps take him as your ward.."

"Absolutely not!" Agravaine screamed in a fit of anger that was very uncharacteristic of him, Arthur leaned back in his seat, his uncle was more known for his sly ways and manipulative cunning than letting his heart rule his head.

"Have you all forgotten that Lot killed King Uther? Have you forgotten perhaps that he also killed my sister, my dear Igraine? The boy must pay and with his life!"

Arthur's chest tightened as Agravaine brought up the one thing nobody in the room was saying, was it really too much to kill the boy when Lot had done so much worse to Arthur's family and to Camelot.

Morgana hissed and her eyes burned with righteous fury as she said "Killing the boy would make us no better than him!"

"Killing him would show how seriously Camelot takes its enemies!" Agravaine shouted back at Morgana who looked ready to tear his head off with one of her spells and Arthur intervened before things got out of control.

"ENOUGH! Both of you!" Arthur said and both Agravaine and Morgana settled for glaring at one another from across the table.

Arthur looked to the only person in the room who was wiser beyond all their years and hoped he would have an answer for Arthur, "Gaius" he addressed the physician who looked up at him, "What do you think we should do with them both?"

Gaius tilted his head and said "I think the younger boy is still young enough that he may come to be loyal to you sire, so I think you should take him as your ward…..as for the older one…I am as clueless as you are."

Agravaine was getting ready to fight again and Arthur knew he could not just excuse or pardon the young Princes who were currently being kept at Camelot's dungeons, many people in the council believed in Agravaine's ways and thought Arthur should make an example out of the war spoils and they would consider him unfit to be King if he lent too much clemency to a crime as big as Regicide. The youngest prince was only six and the older one was seventeen.

"You can't kill that boy, he's only seventeen and he hasn't done anything to you" Morgana couldn't contain herself like always and Merlin took her hand in his rubbing her hands with his thumb to calm her down.

Arthur called Geoffrey then, and asked "Well if I can't kill him what would be a suitable punishment for him under Camelot's laws?"

The matter that they were discussing the life or death of a person didn't seem to be affecting Geoffrey as he said in an ever dull tone, "Usually when the victorious side wishes to make an example out of their war spoils they kill them sire, and if they don't then the reigning King may sometimes take members of the royal family as their Concubines…"

Someone gasped and Arthur's eyes widened in disbelief and he said "I think killing him would be kinder punishment than that"

"Otherwise, they were gifted to one of the noblemen who had served their King exceptionally" Geoffrey finished.

Gaius looked like he wanted to say something but hesitated and when Arthur looked at him he knew it was because of the present company they were in.

Just then Agravaine said "You should just kill them both Arthur that way people of Lothian would surrender completely to you. You cannot win their allegiance if they knew Lot's sons are alive, their Knights and their people would just create a civil war which Camelot does not need."

Arthur sighed again and said "Council is dismissed, I shall come to a decision and let you all know tomorrow."

Arthur waited until everyone except Gaius had left to ask Gaius again what he thought of the situation.

Gaius told him, "I think you should take him as your concubine sire."

When Arthur looked befuddled Gaius explained "As your concubine, he would be under your protection, you know the young Princes of Lothian have a lot of enemies here at Camelot's court who would not hesitate to kill them or do something worse and I know you don't want to kill them Arthur."

"Gaius…" Arthur shook his head, "You don't understand…it doesn't matter what I want, killing him is still better than me essentially raping him, I killed his father Gaius…the boy wouldn't want me putting my hands on him and I can't not consummate, the council will require proof that I did….if I were in the boys place I would want to be killed instead, I would want to go with at least a little bit of my dignity."

Gaius didn't know what to say to that and he replied, "Well it is your call Arthur, do what you think is wise."

Arthur nodded and looked desolately at the palace walls, he didn't expect that victory in the war would be so daunting.

Before passing judgment he needed to look at the boy he'd be putting to death sometime in the next two days so he went to the dungeons as guards cleared a path for him to make his way forward.

Finally he came to a stop at a cell at the relatively warm cells of the dungeons where thieves and petty criminals, and disobeying servants were kept.

He peered inside to see two huddled forms leaning against the cells walls and clinging to each other tightly. The older one who was only seventeen had a becoming scruff of beard already and he was sat with his legs spread where the younger one was sat leaning against his brother's chest and sleeping.

The older boy was wide awake however and his eyes met Arthur's in confusion before they gave way to recognition and then fury.

"What do you want?" the boy asked visibly tightening his hold on his brother.

Arthur had to admire the boy for his courage at demanding an answer out of a King who had the power to end his life right then and there.

"Nothing" Arthur said mildly while the boy glared at him for all he was worth. Arthur was sure he'd be burned to ashes if the boy had any magical power, his hatred clouded his eyes as he gritted his teeth and stared Arthur down from where he was crouched against the wall, extending his neck up and refusing to let the fear he must no doubt be feeling show.

"Gwaine, who is it?" the younger boy who'd woken up asked and Gwaine looked down and whispered something in the boys ears making him borrow even closer to his brother.

And before Arthur could turn and leave the younger boy asked "Are you going to kill us?"

His voice broke at the end and Arthur could see the boy's eyes were glassy with unshed tears and despite knowing he shouldn't Arthur said "No, I'm not going to kill you."

Suffice to say his knights, Morgana and Merlin were not too happy with the decision he'd made and just as he'd predicted Morgana was on his heels barging into his room and shouting "You can't do this!"

Arthur turned around and said "I can actually"

Gwen and Merlin followed in after Morgana then and Arthur sighed wondering if they were ever going to respect his authority as King of Camelot, knowing them though it was not a possibility he'd entertain.

"Arthur this is cruel!" Morgana exclaimed, "You can't just rape the boy…he's done nothing to deserve it!"

Arthur rolled his eyes skyward and said "I'm not going to rape him Morgana, thanks for the vote of confidence. You don't want me to kill him, you don't want me to give him to one of the other nobles and you don't want me to afford him the only protection that I can afford him….what do you want me to do?"

Arthur turned around and his eyes bored into hers, "Do you want me to oblige Sir Valiant and give the boy to him as a reward? Or perhaps Agravaine or Bedivere? Would that make you happy?"

"Arthur" Merlin warned when Morgana backed away with hesitation.

"What Merlin? I'm tired of _you lot treating me like a criminal_! Do you think that I actually want to do this? I have no choice…."

"You can let them go!" Morgana shouted again and Arthur turned his glare back to her.

"Go where exactly? Do you think they'd get two miles out of here without an army of Camelot's men after their hides?"

Merlin, Morgana and Gwen turned silent at that and Arthur pointed to the door saying "Get out! And don't come back if all the lot of you are going to do is brand me as a criminal!"

That day at mid noon Prince Gwaine and Prince Mordred were brought to the throne room in binds by Camelot's guards who deposited them on the floor promptly before Arthur.

Merlin was at his right side as the Court Sorcerer's usual place was and his council men and Knights were sat on a long table below the raised dais all looking at the Lothian Prince's with varied expressions.

Gwaine glared at him with defiance and by his stance Arthur could tell that he expected to be killed, the younger Prince however was wide eyed and red cheeked, tears were now running down his face freely as he put his head down and looked at the floor.

"People of Camelot, Knights and Councilmen I bring these two before you today as offenders against the crown and country. These are the sons of King Lot who killed my father Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot and my mother Igraine, Queen of Camelot. By Camelot's law their lives are forfeit…"

Arthur looked around the throne room to gauge his councilmen's expressions, Agravaine looked smug, Sir Hector and Sir Pellinore who were the oldest knights of Camelot and among the first of nobility looked to be satisfied as well, his closest knights looked obviously disgruntled as they knew of Arthur's decision already and majority of the noble families thought his actions right for they seemed to bask at the thought of revenge and finally avenging their beloved ones who were lost in the war with Lothian.

Arthur then directed his eyes back to Gwaine who still looked defiant, his chin raised in a stubborn and prideful posture and said "But…I as the reigning King of Camelot have decided to show them clemency as any good King must."

The hall burst into noise as people whispered and then shouted enraged that Arthur would dare to show mercy.

Gwaine was looking at him in confusion then and Arthur barked "Silence! All of you!"

His subjects quietened and Arthur continued "I will take Prince Mordred as my ward, he shall remain in Camelot under my protection until a time comes that he is deemed worthy of the mercy I have shown him this day…"

The little boy looked at him with such hope that Arthur had to wonder at how frightened the boy must have been.

Gwaine looked at Mordred then and smiled at him though it came out as more of a grimace, his shoulders had slumped as he'd come to the obvious conclusion that his life was going to be forfeit anyways.

"And I will take Prince Gwaine as my personal concubine" Gwaine turned to Arthur at this looking shocked before his face quickly morphed into a picture of rage, "I'm sure he will pay me for all the crimes his father has committed against my family and against Camelot."

"FUCK YOU!" Gwaine shouted and rose up swinging his fists only to be stopped by guards grabbing both of his arms and forcing him to kneel.

Arthur smirked, he knew he had to act this out if he wanted to sell it to all the nobles who were present.

"I will not be your fucking concubine, I'd RATHER DIE!" Gwaine shouted struggling against the guards who were holding him off.

"Well the choice is not yours I'm afraid, beggars can't be choosers after all" Arthur said and the atmosphere in the throne room had shifted then and some of the nobles were looking at him with approval which made Arthur tighten his fists around his armrest, these were the people he was giving his life and limb for.

"If you think I'm going to let you…"

Arthur cut Gwaine off before he could cause more damage, "I think your permission of all things hardly matters" and when Gwaine looked mutinous and red faced in anger Arthur couldn't help but goad, he'd always been one to like his bed partners feisty, "You will be my concubine, you will come to me _whenever_ I call you."

Arthur rose up from his throne then and walked closer to Gwaine who was still trashing in the guards' grip and growling at Arthur when he was close.

He leaned down and said loudly enough for everyone to hear as he gripped the boy's neck in a vice like grip with his hands, "And I am going to enjoy it very much….whether you do or not…is not my concern though I can probably say you won't."

"I'll KILL YOU!" said Gwaine snapping his teeth and trying to shake off Arthur's grip as some of the noblemen laughed at it.

Arthur smirked, "You can try" he said before he ordered the guards to take Mordred from the room.

Mordred who up until this point had been entirely silent wailed loudly for Gwaine and Gwaine looked on expression miserable as the guards took Mordred away his screams still echoing long after he'd been removed from the throne room.

"Gaius, I trust you will make the preparations" he addressed Gaius for the first time then and when Gaius nodded he went back to sit on his throne.

"My court sorcerer Merlin, my first Knight Lancelot, my father's most trusted advisor Sir Hector, my Court Physician Gaius will bear witness to our consummation" Arthur said purposefully leaving Agravaine out and looked at Gwaine to find him surprisingly slumped and looking at the ground.

When he'd dismissed the council and asked the guards to escort Gwaine in chains to the physician's chambers Merlin finally said "You didn't have to be such a prat you know!"

Arthur looked at him and asked "When are you going to stop talking to me like that?"

"Never" Merlin said easily like it was the most natural thing in the world and Arthur slapped him upside the head like old times when they were not King and Court Sorcerer.

Merlin's eyes turned solemn then and he said "You will be careful with him won't you? He's so young Arthur…he doesn't deserve this…"

Arthur was equally solemn when he answered back "I will."

"And tone your pratliness down, the boy is probably scared shitless now with all your macho posturing" Merlin said and Arthur rolled his eyes and scowled.

"I can't be seen to be coddling him Merlin, he's war spoils not a bloody lover."

"Do I really have to….see you both…" Merlin cleared his throat then not being able to complete the sentence.

"No Merlin, you will be outside our chambers and ehh….come back in once we've finished to check that we did do it."

"Oh thank heavens!" Merlin said and both of them were flushed and embarrassed to talk anymore so they parted ways.

Gaius was looking over the Prince of Lothian with critical eyes prodding him and pushing him here and there, lifting his eyelids and touching his forehead and Gwaine had just about had enough.

"Oh what is this travesty for?" he slapped Gaius' hands away and then felt guilty when the old man looked surprised.

"It's not a travesty" the physician said tartly, "I'm giving you a physical examination."

"What for?"

"To see if you are healthy, you were wounded in the war and malnourished for a period of time…I'm trying to determine what diet supplements you will need."

"I doubt I'm going to be kept alive for that long anyway so why don't you leave me alone?" Gwaine sounded petulant and he knew he did but he just could not be bothered with anything now, his gut was clenching at the thought of what the King of Camelot had in store for him.

Gaius then took a good look at the youth in front of him and pulled up a stool and sat down, he said softly "I know things look bleak right now to you but King Arthur is a good man."

Gwaine snorted, he tilted his head and asked skeptically "So in Camelot you call men who rape as good men?"

Gaius shook his head and said "King Arthur is not a rapist, he only took you as a concubine because he had no other choice, and it was either kill you or give you as a reward to one of the warlords who'd fought for him in the war."

Gwaine's eyes were hard as steel as he bit out "I would have accepted death, gladly."

"And what about Mordred? Do you really want to leave him all alone in this world when you are the only one he's got now?"

"What guarantee do I have that he wouldn't decide to kill me once he's done with having whatever fun he's had with me? How do I know he's even going to keep his word and keep Mordred safe?"

Gaius looked at him pointedly then and said "You'll just have to live and see…now have you had lovers before?" Gaius asked and Gwaine shook his head.

"There were girls at court but I've never…." Gwaine said feeling his blood rush to his cheeks, this was the worst possible way to lose his virginity. He'd never in a million years thought this as one of the outcomes of the raging war between Lothian and Camelot, if anything he'd always worried that he would die too young.

"Do you know what to expect?" asked Gaius with an inquiring eyebrow raised.

Gwaine looked offended at that and snapped "Of course I do, I'm seventeen not seven!"

"Hmm, well things between men are quite different…for one there's no lubrication…like its natural with a woman"

"Oh god stop!" Gwaine said covering his ears and looking like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

By the end of his lecture Gwaine was properly horrified and in need of a good long cry and he did just that when they left him alone in a chamber chained to the bed post.

Arthur was not looking forward to this night and what he had to do, he'd dressed in a white tunic and brown trousers and he was ringing his hands in nervousness as he waited for Gaius to come and summon him to where the consummation had to take place.

All too soon the knock came and Arthur got up resolved at seeing this through as he opened the door and followed Gaius to the chambers which had been prepared for the occasion. They reached a door in the east wing of the palace which opened to a room with two armchairs and a table which had another door that Arthur knew lead to the bed chambers.

Merlin, Lancelot and Sir Hector were already there and none of them looked any more comfortable at being there than he did.

Gaius caught his arm and pushed two vials of what Arthur knew to be oil used for massaging into his hands and Arthur thanked him silently before Gaius came closer to him and whispered "Be gentle with the lad Arthur, I'm afraid this is the first time he's going to be exposed to anything of a carnal nature."

Arthur was surprised but he nodded and finally took heavy steps to open the door to the bed chamber and closed it firmly behind him.

The room was well lit with torches and the boy Prince was chained to the bed post and left sitting on the floor. He looked up when Arthur's boots made sounds on the floor and glared at him just like he had done yesterday.

Arthur put the oil Gaius had given him on the bed side table's drawers before he walked around to come closer to Gwaine.

Arthur knelt down and to Gwaine's surprise took out a key and released him of his binds. And then looking up when Gwaine had freed his hands he said "I'd advise you against trying to kill me, you can't escape Camelot and you certainly won't succeed in trying…"

Gwaine being Gwaine however swung his fists at Arthur's smug face anyway but Arthur caught his hand and pulled him to his feet. The back of his legs touched the bedding and before Gwaine knew it he was lying horizontal on the sumptuous bedding which felt like heaven against his skin after all the months of sleeping on forest floors and stone walled dungeons.

Gwaine had only a minute to be distracted by that however as he rose up leaning on his hands and trying to roll out of the bed only the King caught his legs before he could get out of the bed in a tight grip which made Gwaine groan before he was pulled backwards on the bed.

Gwaine tried to wriggle free of the King's grip but the King climbed on top of him coming to rest directly against his back and leaned all his weight down making Gwaine feel well and truly smushed.

Arthur whispered in the young boys ears then as he felt the boy struggling to get out from under him, "I do not want to hurt you so stop wiggling, you'll only hurt yourself more if you keep moving."

"I don't care!" Gwaine shouted not stopping his struggles and Arthur huffed at having to keep pressing down before he rose off of Gwaine's back and took off his tunic keeping him down with the force of his thighs.

He raised both of Gwaine's hands and tied them together with the sleeves of his tunic before he tied them to the headboard tight and said "You were asking for it lad!"

"Don't call me lad, my name is Gwaine!"

Arthur rolled off of him and out of bed then and Gwaine twisted his face around from where he was tied belly down to the headboard of the bed trying to see what King Arthur was doing.

When he saw that the man was taking off his boots and then his trousers however Gwaine turned away as it all became far too real and his throat closed up while his eyes turned glassy with unshed tears and he had to say it, he couldn't keep up the façade of being strong anymore, he said it then "Please, please don't do this…"

Arthur's eyes softened at the distress he could discern in the young boy's voice and he wished there were any other way than this, he truly did.

Arthur kept his small clothes on as he sat closer to the lad on top of the bedding as the tears the boy had been trying to keep at bay for so long finally streamed down his cheeks.

Arthur let the boy have his breakdown rubbing the tears from his eyes as he whispered "I wish there was another way lad…"

He pulled off his smallclothes and then unbuckled Gwaine's trousers as his struggles began anew but Arthur managed to pull them down and off along with his small clothes without getting kicked in the teeth.

He let Gwaine wear his tunic as his eyes roved over the boys upturned rump and he cursed himself for feeling the first dregs of honest lust course through his veins. Arthur had no doubt the boy who was already a vision would grow up to be a very handsome man indeed. He was half hard from just looking at the boy's bare legs and round butt cheeks.

He went to the drawer and pulled out the oil Gaius had given him and climbed into the bed again coming to rest on his haunches below Gwaine's deliciously pale bum. Arthur wanted to kiss him there, touch him and show him how much pleasure he could give the boy with his hands and fingers and mouth and tongue and resolved that he would indeed do that.

Gwaine put his head down and prepared himself for the pain as he'd heard some of Lothian's men's raunchier tales about how it was always painful when one was not aroused. He felt callused hands stroking his back, cupping his bum and his legs and he felt himself relaxing into the soothing petting motions of the King's clever hands despite himself.

Then he felt lips on his skin, teeth nipping at his ear lobes, wet kisses sucked into his neck and the King's calloused hands fondling his balls and an involuntary moan slipped out of him which made Arthur smirk. He directed his hands to Gwaine's cock and started stroking slow and lazy, slowly making Gwaine's skin burn for him as he sighed and felt himself get frustrated when Arthur did not increase his pace or grip him any tighter.

When Arthur was sure Gwaine was sufficiently distracted by his stroking her stopped abruptly making Gwaine mewl as Arthur chuckled lowly and coated his hands with oil before he resumed stroking Gwaine hard and fast now so the lad didn't slip back into rebellion.

Just when he saw the tremors wracking down the boy's body Arthur stopped making Gwaine cry out in utter frustration, he had been so close and he'd never been so aroused in his entire life, he was leaking pre come and all he wanted to do was come.

"All in good time lad" Arthur teased mercilessly, slipping his tongue into Gwaine's ear as his fingers found Gwaine's pucker and he started to tease his digit up and down the boys rim, he inserted one finger upto the first knuckle then and Gwaine's pucker seized his digit so tight that Arthur groaned as he imagined that choke hold of Gwaine's hole on his cock.

Arthur pushed his finger past the resistance in and out of Gwaine's body and then added another oiled finger which made Gwaine groan in pain as he tried to wriggle free again.

"Shh…shhh…it will get better trust me, relax your pucker….come on…" Arthur whispered and soothed as he felt Gwaine beginning to relax and Arthur's fingers slid in and out with ease. Arthur thought it was about time he showed Gwaine what it felt like to be pleasured in the most mind numbing way possible so he pushed his finger as far deep as it would go and crooked it, searching and finding with a wolfish smile against Gwaine's back he prodded the lad's sweet spot and Gwaine rose up on his haunches instantly.

"Oh…What…what are you?" he tried to ask but Arthur put his fingers in and massaged his sweet spot torturously making Gwaine moan long and loud and uninhibited.

And hell if it didn't make Arthur's blood boil with desire to hear those dirty sounds coming out of the lads mouth, there was just something about the untouched, something about sullying them first that left one feeling absolutely on top of the world and delirious with desire and all Arthur wanted to do now was to put Gwaine on his hands and knees and mount him like a stallion.

Arthur pushed a third finger in and Gwaine was too distracted to even notice and scissored them inside while stroking Gwaine's sweet spot on every other stroke. Another finger and then Arthur removed them all, poured some more oil into his hand and inserted two fingers in which slid easily inside.

He rubbed at the lad's sweet spot mercilessly as his other hand stroked Gwaine's cock, the lad was moaning obscenely loudly now and Arthur spared a thought for his subjects standing outside listening to it all before he thought damn all as Gwaine's channel spasmed around his finger as he came, his seed wetting Arthur's hands even more than it already was.

And Arthur could wait no more, he was a man after all and this lad incensed him like he hadn't been in a long time.

Arthur poured some oil over his cock before he spread the lad's legs apart and slowly plundered him until he was buried to the hilt.

Gwaine's hole was so tight around him that Arthur feared he'd embarrass himself and come in seconds so he held still and soothed Gwaine by running his hands up and down the boy's sides and back. "You feel sinfully good around me lad…" Arthur whispered into Gwaine's ears.

"Gwaine…"

Arthur looked down to see the lad turning his face away and blushing to the tips of his ears, figures he'd be all pliant and complacent when Arthur was inside him and totally high on the lad. He could get used to this, in fact he never wanted to be anywhere but here anymore and wasn't that a scary thought?

"Gwaine…" Arthur said in a hushed whisper and slowly began to move rocking his hips into Gwaine's as Gwaine clutched at the beddings, "Does it hurt?"

"No" Gwaine said in a whisper again not looking at Arthur, and Arthur wanted Gwaine to look at him in the eye when he was fucking him.

He pulled out of Gwaine, untied his hands and flipped him to lay on his back. Arthur took his place between his legs and was struck with how very beautiful Gwaine was. He'd not looked closely at the lad before this and as he bent his legs and threw them over his waist Gwaine turned away his cheeks rosy and Arthur thought he was _fucked_ as he kissed the lad on the lips and pushed into his tight hot hole again making Gwaine gasp as Arthur slid his tongue inside Gwaine's mouth and mapped his teeth, palate and cheeks with his tongue as he languidly fucked into him.

When Arthur finally let go of his mouth Gwaine had his eyes closed and mouth open as Arthur increased the pace pushing into him relentlessly until he was hitting that sweet spot inside Gwaine again and Gwaine's mouth spewed out a litany of "Ah..ah…ah…ah…"

Gwaine came once more that night with Arthur inside him and Arthur held him tight through it all before he saw his own release as Gwaine's walls clamped around him making Arthur hiss and bite Gwaine's shoulder as he came spurting his seed inside Gwaine.

Gwaine felt and looked dazed after the rather earth shattering introduction he'd had to sex and some of his awe must have shown as he stared up at King Arthur for the King smirked at him as he pulled out of Gwaine and Gwaine acutely felt the King's semen trickle out of him making him feel ashamed and used.

Arthur caught Gwaine's chin then and said "None of that now….sex is nothing to be ashamed about lad"

Gwaine swallowed at the tender look on the King's face and wondered if Gaius was right after all, he was not naïve, and he knew the King could have handled him roughly, making him swear off bodily pleasures forever. He'd seen people who were violated thus flinching at the slightest touch and he also knew the King had no reason to be gentle with him, but he'd not only been gentle but he'd blown Gwaine's world and shattered it around the edges. And yet, this was the man who'd killed his father and Gwaine felt it was a betrayal that he'd enjoyed the King bedding him as much as he did.

The King left the bed to clean himself up with a washbowl before he came back with a clean cloth and rubbed Gwaine off with care that startled Gwaine and made him confused, why was the King being so nice to him?

"I think you were loud enough to convince the others, anyways I'll leave you with Gaius so that he can check you for any injuries and confirm that we did consummate our union."

The King was naked still and Gwaine's eyes roamed his body as Arthur got dressed and left the room without looking back at him.

The next day Arthur had to stop himself from deserting all of his duties as King to run to Gwaine who was now given chambers of his own close to Arthur's and whom Arthur hadn't seen since last night.

Merlin noticed his distraction as yet another person came for an audience with him and whispered "Was it really that good?"

Merlin's voice was teasing and Arthur flushed uncomfortably as memories of last night assaulted his senses, it was beyond good and that was saying something for having sex with an inexperienced virgin boy, there was something about the Lothian Prince that ignited a fire inside Arthur, one he was afraid he could hardly control.

"You have no idea Merlin…" Arthur said while Merlin chuckled lightly.

"Oh I think I do…I was there after all wasn't I?"

"Morgana would kill you if she knew you were teasing me so, is she still mad at me?"

"She'll come around"

Arthur hummed and listened to the two farmers who were squabbling over cattle, could this day be any more boring?

By the evening of that day Arthur had had enough, his restraint only held on for so long and he didn't knock as he entered Gwaine's chambers.

Gwaine was sitting on a chair and he got up once he saw Arthur, his eyes going wide and his stance one of a nervous prey about to be seized.

And though Arthur wanted nothing more than to put him on a bed already he controlled himself and asked "Do you like your chambers?"

Gwaine looked surprised before he said "Yes"

"Good, are you…are you feeling alright?"

Gwaine looked at him like was stupid for asking and snapped "My father was just killed, I was separated from my brother, you vandalized my virginity, and I'm a prisoner in an enemy kingdom where I'm chained to be your sex slave….and you are asking me if I'm alright?"

Arthur supposed it was a stupid question but he couldn't let Gwaine talk to him like that, "Lot brought it upon himself when he killed my mother and my father and this is hardly a prison is it?" Arthur indicated the rather comfortable chambers housing Gwaine, it was one of the best in the castle and was used only by visiting nobility.

And then when Gwaine still looked ready to argue Arthur sighed and asked "Tell me Gwaine, would you rather serve one of my lords than me? Is that it? You can't bear for the man who killed your father to touch you?"

Arthur would be loath to give him up after last night but he would if it meant the young Prince would find his stay in Camelot a little bearable.

Gwaine snapped "I don't want to serve anyone period!"

"I can hardly help you there, the only reason you find yourself alive so far is because my people believe I'm punishing you enough for the lives your father's men took in the war."

"What about my brother?"

"What about him?" Arthur asked, Mordred was being housed in the chambers right next to Morgana's, she'd developed a quick fondness for the boy even though he was Arthur's ward in principle.

"How do I know your not going to go back on your word and kill him?"

"You don't" Arthur said it just like Gaius did and Arthur had to remind himself that the boy knew nothing about him and had no reason to be anything but suspicious, "You'll just have to live and see I suppose."

And Gwaine hardened his eyes in determination, he would live indeed, at least so that he could get out of this place someday with Mordred and go far away where no one would be able to find them.


End file.
